Hero of Bowerstone
The Hero of Bower Lake (commonly referred to as the Hero of Bowerstone'in the ''Fable community, and also known as '''Sparrow, the Hero of the Spire, the Old Hero King/Queen, and many other titles within the game universe) is the main protagonist in Fable II. The character may be either male or female, by choice of the player at the beginning of the game. The Hero is a descendant of the Hero of Oakvale; this is most commonly accepted, as Theresa states that the Hero of Oakvale was the Hero of Bower Lake's "forebear". This is also proven in the book "The Hero of Oakvale", which speaks of the Hero of Oakvale having a descendant who shall one day save Albion. There is more reason to believe this, with the addition of access to the treasure chest of the Hero of Southcliff in the Chamber of Fate. Out-of-game lore suggests that only the descendants of the Hero can open the chest. In the beginning of the game, the Hero of Bower lake is called "Sparrow" which, in the game, appears synonymous with being youthful, and prepared to set out to see the world. However, it is also possible that "Sparrow" is his/her real name, as opposed to "Chicken Chaser" or any other of the titles available for renaming. The Hero is more often referred to "Sparrow", including in certain cutscenes, despite their current title. If one keeps the title of "Sparrow" later in the game, villagers mock its childishness ("sparrow", or "little sparrow", is also a term of endearment, similar to "honey" or "dear", and is generally used with children, so it is also very possible that this is the case here). The Hero of Bower Lake had a sister, Rose, who was killed by Lucien Fairfax. Theresa acts as a guardian from the moment Lucien shoots the Hero until they reach adolescence, in which they begin to explore the world. He makes an appearance in Mirage Warriors 2 as a main character and in DZ2K18 Season 2 as one of the newcomers DZ2K18 Season 2 (TO BE ADDED) Trivia * The Hero of Bowerstone, during Fable III, is known as the "Old Hero King/Queen" instead of "Sparrow" or any other name the player chose. * The Hero of Bowerstone's gender in Fable III is determined based on the player's Fable II save data. * The Hero of Bowerstone is male by default in a game of Fable III played without a Fable II save game. * The Hero of Bowerstone is also established as male in the novel, Fable: The Balverine Order (set between Fable II and III). Several of the characters refer to the "King" of Albion as being the last of the Heroes, i.e. Sparrow (The Hero of Bowerstone). * Male Sparrow is voiced by professional voice actor Nolan North. * When the player fully establishes Driftwood in Fable III, a caravan can be found which is named "Sparrow's Caravan". * The playable character Hero in Fable Heroes is based on the male Hero of Brightwall, created in celebration for him assuming the throne in Fable III. However, all the in-game references to Hero are recreations of actions the Hero of Bowerstone performed in Fable II. * While communicating almost completely through expressions, the Hero seems to be able to talk, as with the "play dead" expression, he very clearly says "Got you." * In rare instances, while interacting with a villager in Fable III, they will say 'My grandfather was murdered under a clock tower by some nutter named Sparrow.' * His fighting stance is the same as Marshall Law from Tekken. *